


Between the Lines

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [23]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru, Akira, and the placement of stones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**"Anything passes, when you need glasses."**  
  
"Shindou, would you –"  
  
"No."  
  
A stone placed on the board.  
  
"But Shindou –"  
  
"No."  
  
Touya's reply, on the board.  
  
"It's not like –"  
  
"I said no, Touya."  
  
Another stone, slightly more forcefully placed on the board.  
  
"Shindou –"  
  
"No means no, Touya."  
  
A mild reply, followed by a sharp retort on the board.  
  
"If you would just –"  
  
"It's none of your business, Touya."  
  
A stone slammed down on the board. Hikaru looked up, meeting a pair of fierce eyes over the board.  
  
"It's my business when it affects your game, Shindou," Touya said heatedly. Hikaru's face flushed.  
  
"It isn't –"  
  
"Shindou, your last three moves have been between the lines. It is."  
  
Hikaru squinted down at the board. Sure enough, his last three moves had not been placed at the intersections of lines, as he'd intended them to be. Instead they sat neatly in different squares. Hikaru shook his head.  
  
"I've lost," he said.  
  
"And you'll go to the optometrist tomorrow?" Touya prompted as he bowed slightly to acknowledge his win.  
  
Hikaru sighed as he nodded, but he smiled as they cleaned the stones off the board, which was how Touya knew he had _really_ won, after all.


End file.
